


Tranquility

by Chimney



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney/pseuds/Chimney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and his Gem family take a well deserved break from working on the drill at the beach. Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

Working on the drill to stop the Cluster hadn’t been an easy job. He couldn’t help but feel tired – but it was mostly an accomplished, happy tired. Even though Steven felt nervous regarding the future he was optimistic. Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot will make it alright – and of course he will do so, too.

But for now, the fourteen-year-old boy felt it was time for a break. Especially after that scare with Peridot reporting in to Yellow Diamond, he was convinced they should at least take one day to kick back and relax. It wasn’t easy to get the gems to agree – especially ever-efficient Peridot – but it was definitely worth it.

Said gems were currently lounging on the beach, silently listening to the waves whispering to the shore. He was a bit bummed out that neither his father nor Connie were there to share this special moment with him but he didn’t let that thought sadden his mood.

Steven watched his family with a small, satisfied smile.  
Amethyst was napping, enclosed in a sandy blanket. That didn’t seem to bother her though, he could see her small smile. She was probably dreaming of something happy.  
He could see Peridot reading a book. It was probably about a complicated topic or utterly ridiculous, he couldn’t guess.  
Pearl and Garnet were quietly conversing about who knows what. But judging from their relaxed faces it wasn’t too much of a serious topic. He was glad. At least they really were relaxing instead of nervously flittering about the beach or training.

His gaze drifted back to the ocean. It was the most beautiful shade of blue. The sunlight was hitting the water just right, causing it to sparkle prettily.

He closed his eyes. The sunshine felt warm on his skin, tingling pleasantly. He welcomed the serenity. Maybe he should follow Amethyst’s example and take a light nap… The young boy nestled into Lion who was already doing what the boy had in mind. Steven took a moment to gently scratch behind the lion’s ears, then he simply went back to petting his companion in slow, content strokes. In return, the animal rewarded him by a gentle swish of his tail. A blissful sigh escaped him. This was the life. It were precious moments like this that reminded him of what they were fighting, risking their lives, for.

With a small grin, his last thoughts before submitting to the gentle lull of sleep were of sharing some ice cream with Amethyst, making a sandcastle with Peridot, cuddling with Pearl and playing with Garnet.

…

He woke up to gentle hands picking him up and placing him in somebody’s lap. With a small yawn he slowly opened his eyes and looked into Garnet’s eyes, the visor gone. She was smiling indulgently down at him. “I’m sorry, Steven, I woke you up,” she whispered.

“No problem, Garnet,” the boy smiled. “What time is it?” he asked. He properly settled into her lap and let her slowly stroke his hair. It felt good.

A new voice answered him. “It’s still the afternoon. You didn’t sleep for that long, Steven,” Pearl answered. Her face came into view and she, too, wore a loving smile.

“That’s good. I wouldn’t have wanted to sleep away the day,” he admitted, although a bit sheepishly. While he did welcome the nap, he seriously would have minded sleeping for hours on end. It wasn’t often they enjoyed days like today; he wanted to make the most out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the abrupt ending. I actually wanted to make this fic longer but it has been months and the muse still hasn't come back, so... Maybe I'll add another chapter in the future. It seems though that I really can't promise that.


End file.
